Mis 3 primeras veces
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: James entraría a Hogwarts, pasando por diversas situaciones "Primerizas", la primera selección, el primer beso y tal vez… el primer amor. / Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer el Universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

><p>Un chico de once años, cabello negro azabache y ojos marrones, se despedía de las personas fuera del tren en el que iba. Ahí se encontraban su Padre, su Madre, y sus hermanos, además de sus tíos. Cuando ya los hubo perdido de vista se sentó en el vagón que iba vacío, saco su libro de travesuras y bromas "Muggle" y se dispuso a leerlo, de reojo vio como dos cabezas pelirrojas se sentaba al frente de él.<p>

-Molly, Fred ¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto divertido y aliviado de no tener que ir solo a Hogwarts.

-Muy bien James-contesto la chica.

-Parece que te ha gustado mucho el libro que Rosie te regalo-dijo el chico refiriendo a la prima menor de ellos.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto me ha servido-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los tres presentes compartieron miradas cómplices, mientras reían a carcajadas. De pronto sintieron como la puerta de su compartimiento se abría, mostrando a una chica de su misma edad, castaña de ojos verdes, esta, hizo un recorrido con su mirada por los presentes, hasta que se topó con James, acercándose peligrosamente a él, extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto Señor Potter, mi nombre es Alicia Wonderbbal, un placer conocerlo-siseo la chica, Molly y Fred intercambiaron miradas, pero Molly reacciono más rápido, se puso enfrente de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Molly Wesleay, un placer conocerte a ti también-dijo extendiéndole la mano con una mirada desafiante, la chica ofendida se dio la vuelta no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a James.

Los pelirrojos suspiraron aliviados, mientras la chica cerraba de nuevo la puerta asegurándose de que nadie anduviera por ahí.

-Es linda-comento viendo a Fred.

-¿Linda?, debes tener cuidado con ella James-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del mencionado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso por la actitud de la chica.

Molly meneo su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Solo cuídate de ella, ¿Sí?-dijo mientras daba por terminada la conversación.

James por su parte volvió a su libro, sin dejar de pensar en esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Cuando por fin llegaron, se subieron a los botes, el viaje fue en silencio, ya que todos se sentían un poco intimidados por el Gran Castillo que era Hogwarts. Un alumno de grados superiores los guio hasta la puerta del Salón, y les indico que esperaran a la profesora McGonagall.

-Aquí nos dirán en que casa quedaremos-dijo Molly, explicándoles a sus primos.

-James, ¿En qué casa quieres quedar tú?-pregunto Fred.

-Pues es obvio que en Gryffindor-contesto orgulloso.

-Pues yo también-contesto su primo.

-¿Y tú Molly?-pregunto James, curioso.

-Pues…

-Bienvenidos a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicera-empezó a decir McGonagall.-Ahora iremos al Salón para colocarles el Sombrero seleccionador y saber cuáles serán sus casas-dijo mientras guiaba al grupo dentro.

Todos los miraban asombrados, el techo parecía cielo, cambiaba, era todo muy grande. Los situaron a todos enfrente mientras ponían una silla, y McGonagall tomaba el sombrero y una lista.

-Cuando diga sus nombres deberán dar un paso al frente y sentarse aquí-dijo mientras empezaba a leer.

-Guideon Hugtef-un niño de pelo rubio se acercó tímido.

-Mmm interesante, ya sé dónde te pondré, ¡Ravenclaw!-dijo el sombrero, mientras el niño suspiraba de alivio.

-Katherin Bahytecoj-una niña pelirroja subio.

-A ti te pondré en ¡Hufflepuff!

-Molly Wesleay-dijo y otra pelirroja subio.

-¡Jac! Una Wesleay, pero diferente, ya sé que hare contigo, ¡Ravenclaw!-la chica alegre se acercó a su mesa.

Mientras los primos se miraban asombrados entre sí, ya que ellos pensaban que los tres quedarían en Gryffindor.

-Alicia Wonderbbal-la chica de ojos verdes muy confiada subio a la silla. James presto mucha atención a lo que diría el sombrero, mientras que a los pelirrojos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Veo cosas interesantes en tu pequeña cabecita, veo que sabes muy bien lo que quieres, mmm es muy fácil decir que estarás en… ¡Slytherin!-dijo, la chica paso por un lado de James, mientras que con su brazo, golpeo un poco al pelirrojo a su lado.

-¡Lo sabía¡-exclamo serio Fred.

-¿Qué sabias?-pregunto James, Fred se arrepintió de pensar en voz alta.

-Fred Wesleay-salvado por la campana, Fred se subio a la silla, dejando con la interrogante a su primo.

-Más Wesleays, ya sé que hare contigo… ¡Gryffindor!-el pelirrojo dejo caer los hombros en señal de alivio.

-James Potter-de pronto todo el mundo dejo de hablar, para fijar su atención en el pelinegro.

-Vaya en verdad eres hijo de tu padre, pero a diferencia de él ya sé dónde ponerte, estará en… ¡Gryffindor!-James sonrió de lado a lado, y fue a reunirse con su primo.

Siguieron con las selecciones hasta que todos estuvieron en sus respectivas casas, luego de dar el brindis de bienvenida y comer, se dispusieron a salir. James iba yendo a su habitación cuando fue jalado por "Algo", lucho contra eso, hasta que por fin se liberó de su agarre. Viendo sorprendido, que era la misma chica del tren.

-Veo que tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad Potter-el chico la miro confundido mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.-No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño-dijo mientras se le acercaba y sus rostros casi chocaban.

-¿Qu- que estás haciendo?-pregunto perturbado por la cercanía de la chica, mientras esta solo se le pegaba más, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran.

-Solo disfrútalo-dijo antes de lanzarse hacia el como un cazador se lanza a su presa, y los labios de James eran-en este caso- la presa. No pudo evitar corresponderle, ya que nunca había besado, ¡ESE ERA SU PRIMER BESO!, a los dos ya se les estaba acabando el aire, la chica se metió la mano en el bolsillo como buscando algo, sin que James se diera cuenta, pero en ese momento algo ocurrió.

-James-carraspeo una chica, haciendo que los dos cortaran el beso.-Nos vamos-dijo su prima en tono autoritario.

-Creo que mejor te vas con la "Señorita Mandona"-dijo la chica divertida mientras se despedía de James con un beso en la mejilla y desaparecía por las sombras.

-¿Pero qué te sucede Molly?-pregunto el chico luego de recuperar su compostura.

-Por favor James, no te acerques a ella-dijo mientras corría y también desaparecía, dejando a un James más confundido que antes y aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

A la mañana siguiente. Dos chicos corrían rápidamente para llegar a sus clases a tiempo, se habían quedado dormidos, ¡Y ERA SU PRIMER DIA!, si su padre lo viera, seguramente estaría decepcionado de que su hijo fuera tarde a clases. Se encontraron con su prima Molly-también corriendo-por el pasillo.

-¿Se quedaron dormidos?-pregunto, a lo que los dos asintieron

-Pues mejor corremos más rápido sino queremos llegar tarde-dijo mientras aumentaban la velocidad.

Por fin habían llegado, y estaban al frente de la puerta, se arreglaron-ya que estaban un poco desordenados sus uniformes- iban a entrar a la clase, cuando una chica pelirroja se les acercó y le entrego una nota anónima a James, para después salir corriendo.

Los primos confundidos leyeron la nota.

"No confíes en nadie, los enemigos pueden salir de donde menos lo esperas"

Los tres se miraron entre sí, para luego ver por donde había desaparecido la misteriosa estudiante. Ese iba a ser un verano muy interesante. Y todo había empezado con cosas que había experimentado por primera vez.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan-Pues aquí está mi fic para el reto "Primeras veces" me toco el personaje de <strong>James Sirius Potter<strong> espero les guste y me dejen comentarios para saber que les pareció. Nos leemos.

"Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"


End file.
